


Bonus SuperWonder Fic

by Raveniires



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: Diana and Clark come to the same conclusion about their feelings about each other.





	Bonus SuperWonder Fic

“J’onn, when did you fall in love with Bruce?” Diana asked, looking over at her Martian companion.

He paused in his work, looking thoughtful. “I cannot say. I know I accepted my love for him after Copperhead poisoned him.”

Diana nodded, slumping in her seat.

“Problems with Superman?” J’onn asked, a bit too innocently.

“How did-” Diana cut herself off. “It’s rude to listen in on people’s thoughts.”

“As much as I try to respect all peoples’ privacy, I cannot block it out when you are screaming your thoughts at him.”

Diana felt heat rise in her cheeks. “You’ve heard all that?”

J’onn hummed in affirmation, still mostly absorbed in his work.

“What am I supposed to do? I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Sometimes I wonder if we would ever have told each other how we feel,” J’onn began. “If, without Morgana’s influence, we would have gotten together. In every world I have imagined, it takes a near death experience for one or both of us.” He paused, then faced her. “I would suggest that you do not wait for a similar scenario.”

Diana nodded. “You’re right.” She stood. “I’ll find him and tell him right now!”

“He’s in Metropolis dealing with Luthor. And you still have another hour of Watchtower duty.”

“Right. I’ll tell him as soon as my shift ends.” Diana sat back down and turned her attention to the monitors to watch Clark.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is wrong with you?”

Superman looked down at Batman, who was- as always- perched on a gargoyle. “Don’t you know how it is when the world is new and beautiful and your heart feels light and you could do a million backflips because you’re just so _happy_?”

“No,” came the gruff response.

Superman caught the way he struggled not to smile, though.

“I know you haven’t told Diana yet. She could still reject you.”

“Maybe.” Superman floated down so that he was at eye level with Batman. “But I haven’t felt this way for a long time.”

“Lois doesn’t count now?”

“She and I… came to an understanding. We’re better off as friends.” Superman leaned back against the building. “Besides, this is different. I have a chance.”

“Why did you come to Gotham?” Batman growled, sounding unusually irritated.

“I wanted to talk to someone!”

Batman shook his head. “You’re in luck, she’s coming here now.” With that, he shot his grapple and swung away. Superman looked back as Diana landed on the building. He smiled at her and moved to stand in front of her. “Diana.”

She held up a hand. “Let me talk.” She took a deep breath. “Clark, I think I’m in love with you.”

Superman grinned widely. “You stole the words right out of my mouth.”

Diana smiled back at him.

“There’s a place in Metropolis that has the best pancakes. Do you want to go there and talk?”

“I would like that.”

Superman held his hand out to her. She took it and the two of them flew off together.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
